


Shining Dawn

by senaxeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Imprisonment, M/M, Naive Luffy, Possessive Behavior, bad enel, gold - Freeform, ongoing, sky island, will add more as story progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: Luffy wanted to help someone close to him and the only thing that can help can be found on Sky Island. Along the way, he found someone who could help him or make his adventure miserable
Relationships: Enel/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Shining Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OP fanfic and decided to post this while the story is still being built by my mind. I just wanted to warn you guys that my updates depends on my mood and this may take yearsssss to actually finish. I'm posting it now so I won't forget that I actually have a story like this. I'm not a medical person so all medical related things that are said here are just pure bs. Im sorry.
> 
> This is gonna be Enel x Luffy and sorry in advance for any inconsistencies, mistakes that I will make here. Thank you!

An old lady was preparing her meal leisurely. The ingredients she bought from the market is enough for a lot of people. Her place was made up of wood like all the rest of the houses in their little island. 

Looking around the house, she noticed the quiet and emptiness of it all but she waited patiently. It's almost time for the young and kind boy to visit her since the sun is already setting. She began cooking and was almost finished when a loud bang echoed inside the small house. A smile of fondness overtook her face then she faced the young man with a scowl, hitting his head with a ladle.   
  
The yelp of pain was heard and she scolded him more. "Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to knock!" The old lady yelled.

With still a grin on the young man's face, he sat down on the dining table with only two chairs. "Many times!" The young man answered while removing the strawhat on his head.

The old lady sighed in exasperation. This young man, Luffy, was his neighbor that was too naive and oblivious as much as he's energetic and brave. Such a dangerous combination, the old lady had concluded after knowing the kid for all his life. 

As she reminded him to wash his hands and set the table first, with a good ladle chop on his head, she prepared the meal for them. The kid truly ate a lot and it no longer surprises the old lady. Their dinner time was always loud and eventful.  
  
The next day, Luffy woke up feeling satisfied and ready to take on the day ahead. He decided to greet the old lady first before he met his friends at their hideout. "Oi! Obaa-chan! Good morning!" He shouted at his window, the old lady's house meters away but the plain carries sound very well.  
  
He waited for the usual reply that became their routine but there was no reply. Luffy went still and listened to his surroundings. It was too quiet. He quickly grabbed his hat and opened his door to rush at the old lady's house. He didn't bother to knock.  
  
As he went inside, his eyes widened at the old lady's form sprawled on the ground. "Oi! Granny! Hang in there. I'll get Chopper." Luffy carried her to her bed and with a determined look towards the old lady, he set out to see his friend Chopper, the only doctor in their small village.  
  


* * *

  
A loud yell can be heard throughout the island. No one was bothered as it is a daily occurrence for them. "Choooppeeeerr!" Luffy yelled as loud as he can but it seems that he was lost.   
  
"If you're looking for the doctor, he's inside that house treating a patient." A kind old man looked out his window and helped him out by pointing to the doctor's location. 

"Thanks!" He rushed to the pointed direction and saw his friends gathered outside a certain house. As he neared them he ignored his friend's greetings and went inside to see Chopper finishing with his patient. Chopper noticed him. 

"Oh, Luffy, why are you here?" The reindeer asked, curious about his friend's flushed and sweaty face. 

"Are you sick!?" He exclaimed loudly. The others heard him as they trickled inside and their green haired friend, Zoro, scoffed loudly and said, "As if an idiot can get sick."

Their other friend, a blond man named Sanji quipped with a taunt in his voice and replied, "Huh. You would know that, wouldn't you?"  
  
An angry tick came out to Zoro's forehead but before he could argue, Luffy interrupted them. "Chopper, I need you! Obaa-chan is sick!" As he said that, he grabbed Chopper's hand and whisked him away. 

The orange haired let out an exaggerated sigh. "Luffy always does what he wants."

"He's always like that, Nami-swan~! You don't have to worry about him." Sanji said playfully. 

"Yeah, you can do nothing about it, Nami." Usopp agreed wholeheartedly. His long nose sticking out as always.

They start to walk towards Luffy's house to see what the fuss is about.   
  


* * *

  
Chopper contemplates on what he shall say to his friend about his neighbor's condition. He knew his friend would do anything to help those in need, especially if they were close to his funny friend. As the old lady has no known family relative, he must tell Luffy. 

Chopper looked at the window and saw the attentive and concerned eyes of his friend trying to stay quiet as much as possible. Chopper kicked him out almost an hour ago because Chopper can’t concentrate with Luffy’s presence bothering him every second. 

“You can come inside now, Luffy.” Chopper said and before Luffy could barrage him with a million dozen of questions, he shut his friend up by talking first. 

He relayed the information in his most serious tone that he can manage. “She has rheumatoid arthritis.” The look on Luffy’s face became more confused.

Luffy scratched his hair and asked “Isn’t that the thing where old people just get their knees and fingers hurt when it's cold? Then why did Granny suddenly become like that?”

Chopper tried to find the right words to best explain the medical terms to his friend. “Granny’s arthritis is only on the first stage and may have already started complications on her heart, she might’ve fainted due to that and combined with her old age.”

From the look on Luffy’s face, it seems that he understood it. “So what’s the cure, then? Give it quick to Granny, Chopper. She’s basically dying!” Luffy said in his most urgent tone.

“Luffy, there’s no cure for Granny’s arthritis.”

Luffy’s eyes widened. “WHAT?! Then she’ll die! ” 

“What? No!” Chopper hastily said. 

Confused and a scratch on the head, Luffy asked again. “What? You said there’s no cure. I’m confused.”

Chopper breathed deeply. “So there’s no cure but there is a medicine that could treat Granny’s arthritis and manage joint pain as well as protect Granny’s heart. It’s called Gold medicine and unfortunately, that medicine is very rare and could only be found in one place.”

Seriously looking at Chopper, Luffy waited, with his limited patience, for Chopper to say the location. Luffy doesn’t know why Chopper is stalling his words. 

“...It can be found on Sky Island.” Chopper sighed once again. He knew Luffy would inevitably go there without further delay. 

A silence remained then their odd friends’ heads popped on the window making Chopper’s heart lurch outside his chest. “Gaaaah! When did you guys get here?”

“From the start.” Nami said matter of factly. “We’ll be joining you Luffy! Just wait here so we can pack our thi-”

“No.” Luffy cut her off abruptly. Nami breathed deeply to try to contain her temper and let the Usopp continue their talk. “Hah? Are you crazy? We’ve been going on adventures since we were children. You wanna leave us hanging like this, man?” 

Although that is not the point that Nami wants to point out, she let the words be and waited for Luffy’s answer.

Luffy looked at them and with determined eyes said, “I need to go alone. I’ve been relying on you guys for all my life and I think it’s time to experience different things while I’m not with you.”

Usopp looked offended, he clicked his tongue at Luffy. “Tsk. You don’t need us anymore and that’s why you’re leaving us here.”

A resounding bang echoed inside the room. A crack formed on the window frame made by Zoro’s clenched fists. He growled at his long nosed friend. “That’s not what he meant and you know it.”

“Then what does he mean?!” Usopp shouted. Nami silently watches as she pursed her lips, trying to stay quiet to not further make the situation worse. 

A shadow formed on Luffy’s eyes and he tried to hide his eyes with his strawhat. He’s been thinking about this for a long time and doesn’t bring this up because he wanted to break this to his friends as gently as possible. He can feel Zoro and Sanji wanted the same thing too. “I’m not gonna apologize. I already explained why I want to go alone.”

“Selfish as always. You don’t even care about our feelings on this! You gotta be always the one to decide things. How about me? No one listens to me because I’m a nobody, I always lie, I’m always the ridiculous and unlikeable guy in our group!” Usopp exploded and before he could say more, he turned and ran in the other direction away from the house.

“Usopp!” Nami and Chopper shouted at the same time and Nami tried to run after her friend but a hand stopped her. She looked at the owner of the hand and saw her closed her eyes and moved her head side to side. “Robin...” Nami muttered and she looked at Luffy’s form, Chopper crying endlessly on the side.

A smoke filtered through the sky as Sanji breathed out. “Just let him be, Nami-chan. He’ll get over it.”

Nami didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.” Luffy said while looking at each of his friends’ eyes.


End file.
